Unexpected Ally
by kineret
Summary: Angela is upset and wants to talk with Bella that having her own drama. What will happen when Angela will join to Bella and Alice on their journey to save Edward's life, and how Demetri get involved with all of this? The story sets from the end of "New Moon" and on.
1. unexpected trip

**Chapter 1: unexpected trip**

Angela Weber walked down the street to Bella Swan's house. She knew Bella had her own problems, but she needed to talk to someone. She knocked on the door and waited.

She heard an argument and footsteps. "…just wait a second Jacob, someone is at the door." She heard Bella's voice and then the door opened.

"Hi Angela, is everything alright?" asked Bella. "Amm… I wanted to talk, but you look really bus- Alice? You came back?" Angela broke mid-sentence when Alice showed up behind her.

Angela was confused. It was obvious that something was happening. She fined herself getting in to the house and closing the door behind her back.

Alice was frozen, Bella was in panic attack and that huge boy, Jacob was really worried and shaking.

"Alice what's going on? How can I help?" asked Angela. Bella turned to look at her. "Angela, you should go home," said Bella. "It's obvious that something happened to Edward or you wouldn't be so anxious." Said Angela. "Angela please, just go home." Said Bella.

Angela stared at her. "If it's about the secret, I already know." Said Angela. "I don't know what you are talking about," said Bella, looking away. "please, the fact that no one want to say it out loud because they afraid to sound ridiculous, doesn't mean that they don't know," said Angela.

Alice looked at her. "What do you think you know?" asked Alice. "That the Cullen family are something, not humans." Said Angela. "Really? And what is your guess?" asked Alice. "Vampires. Maybe I am wrong, but you don't eat, you disappears in sunny days, and you always look the same." Said Angela.

Bella looked at Alice. "Wow, she is something." Said Jacob. "So… now can I help?" asked Angela. "We need to go, to Volterra, Italy." Said Alice. "Can I come? I really want to help, and you can fill me in on the way," said Angela. "o.k. let's go." Said Alice. "Alice! It's too dangerous to involve her too," said Bella. "I already sees her there," said Alice calmly.

Angela didn't know what that mean, but she didn't care either. She needed to get away for a while, and this was her chance.

They got in to Alice Mercedes (Angela was pretty sure that it was Doctor Cullen's car), and drove to the airport. Angela got her ticket, and some other stuff (like toilet stuff and some clothes), since she had nothing to this unexpected trip.

At the plane Bella filled her in. she told her everything. About the Cullen's family and their abilities, and vampires' world in general. She didn't tell her about Jacob it was something she couldn't tell.

"Your turn, Angela. What did you want to talk about earlier?" asked Bella. "Ben and I broke up." Said Angela sadly. "Really? What happened?" asked Bella softly. "He wanted more, and I didn't." said Angela. "You mean…" Bella's voice trailed off. "Yep, I am talking about sex." Said Angela. "Ho." Said Bella, embarrassed. Angela smiled. "If he can't wait for me, I guess we weren't supposed to be," said Angela. "I am sorry." Said Bella. "Thanks," Angela smiled.

They landed and Alice stole a yellow Porsche.

They got to volterra.


	2. unexpected friend

**Hi everyone! Chapter 2 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :) **

**Chapter 2: unexpected friend**

"Bella, you go straight to the clock tower, I will go from the other side," said Angela. "How? It will take you ages," said Bella. "Trust me," said Angela and disappeared. "Run Bella! And don't trip!" said Alice. Bella ran.

Angela exchanged a few words with an Italian boy, and after giving him some money, she got his motorcycle. She ride through the alleys, and around the big crowd, and end up behind the clock tower. She saw Edward pulling Bella in to the darkness.

"I told you I will make it," said Angela. "You stole a motorcycle?" asked Bella. "Of course not, I paid the kid some money for it." Said Angela. Bella smiled.

"Someone is coming," said Angela suddenly. She saw two men coming. She looked at their cloaks, curiosity in her eyes.

"Aro would like to see you," said one of them. "Fine, I will come with you Demetri, Felix. Girls why don't you go and enjoy the festival?" said Edward. "The girls are coming too," Angela heard the skinnier one that his name was Demetri, said. Edward gritted his teeth.

Edward leaped forward and was blocked. They all stopped for three reasons. One, Jane (a tiny female vampire) showed up. Two, Alice showed up and three, Angela was speaking with someone in Italian.

All the vampires stared at her. The boy took his motorcycle and ride away. "What? You thought I bought it? I just paid him for a short ride." Said Angela.

Bella was staring at her. Angela wondered if she is the only one that really calm in there.

"Let's go, Aro is waiting." Said Jane and they followed her. 'Edward, calm down.' Angela thought and Edward looked at her. She smiled at him. He nodded.

They past the lobby and got in the elevator. Demetri and Felix took off their hoods. Angela turned her head to look at them and Edward made her turned back. "What's your problem?" she mumbled. Demetri half smiled behind her and Edward made a face, probably reacting to Demetri thoughts.

Angela stared at Edward for a moment and then turned to look at the two men behind her. Felix winked at her and Demetri was fighting a smile.

Suddenly Angela gasped and fell to her knees in pain. Edward growled angrily. "Jane, stop that. Aro wouldn't be pleased if you hurt his gusts," said Demetri. Jane stopped.

The elevator stopped but Angela was still on her knees. "Keep going," said Demetri to Edward while holding the elevator door, so it wouldn't close over Angela. Edward growled. Angela stood up shaking a bit. She stumbled out of the elevator and would have fallen if not for the arms that wrapped around her. She looked up in to the black eyes of Demetri.

She suddenly remembered Bella's description about the eyes of the vampires. She pulled away from him; even so she was still a bit weak. He tilted his head in amusement. "You are thirsty," she answered to his unspoken question. "So? I am old enough to resist your scent, besides; I need food, not a tiny snack like you," he replied. She nodded.

**Meanwhile…**

"Where is Demetri?" asked Aro. "Bringing the other one. Jane played with her a bit, and she had difficulties to stand up," said Felix in a wide smile. Edward growled. "The other girl is your friend, young Edward?" asked Aro. Edward nodded. "I see," mumbled Aro.

* * *

Angela walked quietly next to Demetri. "You are not speaking," said Demetri. "I never was a talky girl." She said in a smile. "Maybe you can explain something to me," said Demetri. She looked at him. "I can try," she said.

"What's so hard in keeping a secret, why did he tell you everything?" asked Demetri. "Well, he fell in love with Bella and she dug around until she find out what he was hiding from her and why he was saying that he is dangerous," said Angela. "And why did he tell you?" asked Demetri. "No one told me anything, I just knew. I accidently was with Bella when Alice told her that Edward needs her help, so I told them that I know and joined to the trip," she said in a smile. "Trip? Dead wish, maybe." Said Demetri.

"I am not scared," said Angela. "Really? Because you are shaking." Said Demetri. "That because I am frizzing!" she told him. He chuckled. "Not funny." She frowned at him. "I disagree, you are pretty funny." He said. Angela rolled her eyes at him.

He took off his cloak and put it on her. "I look ridiculous," she said. "True." He said and she made a face at him. He chuckled. They got in to the room and joined the others.

Aro looked at Demetri that shrugged. Edward looked at Angela. "I was cold." She said.

"It's looked like your friend ready to join us," said Aro. "I was cold." She said before Edward had a chance to open his mouth. "Of course." Said Aro. Angela looked at Demetri that moved his head from side to side as no.

"I guess you have a name?" said Aro. "Angela," she replied. "Ha… Angela. I guess you already met my dearest one, Jane?" asked Aro. Angela stared at the tiny girl that caused her so much pain earlier. She shuddered. Aro nodded at Jane and Angela was on her knees all over again.

Edward growled, but he wasn't the only one who did so. Demetri was growling with him. Angela was facing the floor her hands, in front of her body. The whole building shook. Aro lifted his hand and Jane stopped unwillingly.

Angela gasped for air. The building stopped shaking. Bella was on her way to Angela side but Demetri got there first, and was growling at her. Edward looked confused, and so did Aro and the others.

"Hey, are you o.k.?" he asked softly. He was talking so low that no one except Angela could hear him. Above their heads Aro was holding Marcus hand.

"That interesting. It looks like that Edward is not the only one who have a special connection to a human girl." Said Aro. Demetri's body stiffened. Angela sat up on her knees, trying to steady herself.

She looked up at Aro and at the vampire next to him. She liked Demetri that was true. He was nice to her and he made her laugh. Edward opened his mouth and closed it, saying nothing.

Angela looked at Edward and blushed. She forgot about his mind reading ability. Demetri stared at her, wondering why she was blushing.

"Angela, do you mind to hold my hand?" asked Aro. Angela stood up slowly, Demetri still next to her, watching her carefully. She gave him her hand, and Aro hold it.

"Interesting mind you have," said Aro. "I always said so," said Edward. "I wonder if you were responsible to the little earthquake earlier." Said Aro.

"The law was broken Aro, this is the main subject here," said Marcus. "True brother. It will be a shame to kill such lovely girls." Said Aro.

Angela was confused. "That very hypocrisy of you, since your secretary is human and know exactly what you are," said Angela. "She will be one of us one day, or a snack," said Aro. "Maybe, but she is human right now. What leader asked something from his people, but don't follow his own rules?" said Angela.

Jane was looking at her. "If you do that thing to me again dwarf, when I become a vampire I will reap your head off," Angela snapped. Aro laughed and held his hand up to stop Jane.

"So you are planning to become one of us?" asked Aro. "One day, I have school at the moment." She answered. "Alice, do you mind?" asked Aro. Alice gave him her hand.

"Amazing. I can see both of the girls as vampires before it even happened." Said Aro and dropped Alice's hand. "So we can go?" asked Alice. "Of course, but remember, we will come to check on you," said Aro. They nodded.

"Good bye my young friends." Said Aro as Demetri lead them outside.


	3. unexpected feelings

**Hi everyone! Chapter 3 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :) **

**P.S**

**What do you think of Loki as Demetri? And it's really the actress of Angela from the movies, except she is more beautiful as herself don't you think?**

**Chapter 3: unexpected feelings**

Angela sighed. She was exhausted. Demetri looked at her, worried.

They got back to the lobby. "Aro prefers that you will wait until night fall," said Demetri. "Sure," said Edward and they sat down.

Angela sat away from Edward, Bella and Alice, giving them some privacy. She leaned her head against the wall, and closed her eyes.

"You are still here," she said with her eyes still closed. "I have time," said Demetri and sat next to her. Angela smiled and opened her eyes. "You like being here?" asked Angela. "It's what I know," said Demetri. "I don't like Aro," said Angela. Demetri laughed.

Angela sighed and putted her head in Demetri lap, putting her legs on the seats. Demetri froze for a moment, but then he just petted her hair softly. Edward looked at them, surprised.

"Sleeping dear?" asked Demetri softly. "Almost." Mumbled Angela and sat up. She kissed his cheek.

Demetri was confused. He never met a girl that affected him this way. He has feelings that he never deal with. He barely knew her, but the feelings were already there.

"Angela, it's time to go home." Said Edward. "I'm coming," she said and looked at Demetri. "It was nice to meet you," she said in a smile and pulled off the cloak he gave her. "To me too. Keep it." He replied. She hugged him, and he inhaled her scent, remembering.

"Good bye," said Demetri. She smiled at him. "Arrivederci." Said Angela and joined to the others. Demetri smiled and went back down in the elevator.

* * *

They were on the second plane, on their way home. Angela was twisting Demetri's cloak in her hands. "He really likes you," said Edward. "Amm?" hummed Angela. Edward smiled. "Demetri," he said. "Ho. He is cute." Said Angela. Edward chuckled.

At the airport they met Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. Alice went to Jasper while Esme and Carlisle hugged Edward and Bella. Angela was still looking at the cloak in her hands when she heard his voice.

"Angela," said Carlisle. She looked up and smiled. "Hi, how are you doc'?" asked Angela. "Me? You are the one that was surrounded with vampires, and was attacked too," said Carlisle. "What? The dwarf? It's nothing. I am fine." Said Angela. Carlisle smiled at her and petted her hair. "Come on, let's take you home." Said Carlisle. She nodded and followed him.

* * *

"Angela!" called Mrs. Weber and hugged her. "Mom I'm fine. Bella and Alice needed my help; Edward was in a bad shape." Said Angela. "We know, Bella left a note to her father, and he told us," said Mr. Weber."O.k. you are grounded, of course." He said. "Fine, good night." Said Angela and went to her room.

Angela lay on her bed. She was surprised that Demetri didn't get out of her mind. She liked him, really much.

She fell asleep thinking of Demetri.


	4. unexpected visit

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 4 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :) **

**Chapter 4: unexpected visit**

A week past since their adventure in Italy.

Angela was getting out of the school when she noticed a figure standing next to her car.

"Demetri?" asked Angela, surprised. "Hello," he said in his musical voice. "Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked while unlocking her car. "I was around so I stopped by," said Demetri. "Ha. Is those are eye contacts?" she asked smiling. "Yes, and it's really annoying." Said Demetri. She laughed.

"Not funny." He said. Angela giggled. "Come in to the car, you can take the contacts off in there," she said.

"Angela? Who is he?" asked Ben, showing up from nowhere. Angela sighed. "Ben, Demetri – Demetri, Ben." She introduced them. "Hello," said Demetri. "So he is your new boyfriend?" asked Ben. "It's none of your business, you are my ex," she said. "It's barely had been two weeks," said Ben. "So? Look, I need to go, see you in class," said Angela and got in her car. Demetri followed her.

"Fresh ex?" asked Demetri. "Yep. You forgot about your eye contacts." She said while joining to the line of cars. "Ho, right. I was distracted by the teen drama," he said, smug. "Ha, ha. Funny." Said Angela, frowning. He chuckled.

Angela was confused and very distracted which made her hit a grey Volvo. "Watch out!" shouted Demetri but it was too late.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Angela. "Me? I am a vampire dear; noting can happen to me in this situation. You?" asked Demetri. "Right vampire. I am fine. And this was Edward's car." Said Angela.

Soon enough, Edward was at her window. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yep. Sorry about your car, are you two alright?" said Angela. "Sure. So it was your scent in the parking lot," said Edward, addressing Demetri. "Yes." said Demetri. "Did Aro send you?" asked Edward. "Not over here, other business, I just stopped by." Said Demetri. "But he will know at the moment he will touch your hand," said Edward. "Calm down Edward, no one is pushing you. They wouldn't come here any time soon. Aro is a chicken." Said Angela. Edward looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Please explain," said Edward. "He doesn't know how Bella will turn out, and he already knows that I am going to be something… well something. It's a long journey, he may see in Demetri's mind that we are still humans, but until he will get here, he can't be sure that we will not be vampires already. See? Nothing to worry about." Said Angela. Edward sighed. "See you in class Angela," he said and left.

"You are definitely something," said Demetri, chuckling. "Funny." Said Angela, what made him smile. She couldn't resist smiling too.

They got to her house. Angela went straight to the door and was surprised to find it locked. "They are not home, the scent is too old." Said Demetri. "People don't talk this way," she reminded him. Demetri rolled his reddish eyes at her.

Angela used her key to unlock the door. She got in, followed by Demetri. He looked around at the stairs, the living room with the fireplace, the pictures, and the sofas. The toys all over the place.

"Toys?" he asked. Angela laughed at his expression. "My brothers, twins." She said while taking a cereal bar from the fridge. "That's your food?" asked Demetri in curiosity. "That just a snack," she answered. He sniffed it a bit. "Want a bite?" she asked. "Be careful what you offering my dear," he replied. Angela rolled her eyes at him.

A phone ring interrupted their conversion.

"Hello?" said Angela in the phone. "Angela, doctor Cullen speaking. I need you to come to the hospital," said Carlisle. "What's wrong?" she asked, holding the phone tighter. "There was an accident, can you come over? You want me to send someone to get you here?" asked Carlisle softly. "I can drive," she replied. "I am waiting for you." Said Carlisle. "Thanks." She said and hanged up.


	5. unexpected death

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 5 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :) **

**P.S**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, it's really make me happy.**

**Chapter 5: unexpected death**

Eventually Angela wasn't driving the car, Demetri did. They got to the hospital even faster.

Carlisle met her in the emergency room. He was surprised to see Demetri; apparently Edward didn't fill him in yet.

"There was a car accident in Port-Angeles. The car is on your father's name. The road was wet and the other car lost control." Carlisle started slowly. "Where are my parents? My brothers?" she asked. "I am sorry, but no one survived." Said Carlisle. "No…" she whimpered.

Angela shook her head, like trying to chase his words away. "Turn them," she begged. "It's too late honey. They died before they even got here. I am so sorry," said Carlisle.

Tears fell on her cheeks. She is all alone. She wants to die. She looked at Demetri and then she sank in the darkness.

* * *

"Kill me…" she mumbled. "She is waking up," said Carlisle. Demetri was stroking her hair. He could see the pain all over her face. "Kill me…" she mumbled again.

He looked at Carlisle. "It's the grief. She is in pain, and she knows that in death it will stop." Carlisle explained.

Angela opened her eyes.

"I should see them? For recognition?" she asked quietly. "No, it's o.k. I already did it. I didn't want you to see them this way." Answered Carlisle. "Thank you," she sobbed. "There is anyone you want me to call to?" asked Carlisle. She shook her head.

"The funeral can be tomorrow, if you want, my kids can arrange everything." Said Carlisle. "I can't do this," she whimpered and started to cry again. "Don't worry about it," said Carlisle and kissed her forehead. "They will need money…" she mumbled. "You have nothing to worry about, try to get some rest." Said Carlisle softly and left the room.

* * *

Demetri pulled Angela to sit on his lap, and she curled against his chest. "I am sorry tiny," he whispered. "Don't go," asked Angela. "I am not going anywhere dear," he said and rested his cheek on her head.

* * *

The funeral was beautiful. Four wooden coffins lowered in to the ground with white flowers. In the background was played soft music, and people said lovely words about Angela's parents and brothers.

When all the people scattered and Angela was left alone, she finally felt free to cry. She sat on the ground, crying and talking. She told them everything. About the vampires, Demetri and the Cullen family. She hated the fact that she lied to them, now she could tell them everything.

Demetri was standing behind a tree, watching Angela. He never felt this way, certainly not with a human girl.

"Demetri, you can come," said Angela. Demetri came forward and sat next to Angela on the ground. "How did you know I was here?" asked Demetri. She smiled sadly. "I just knew." She said.

Demetri suggested her one of his hands, and she took it. It was hard and cold, but still comforting.

"Are you going to get in trouble because you are staying?" asked Angela. "Maybe, but don't worry about it. I don't," he answered. "I told them everything," said Angela softly. "I heard." He said simply.

"I told them that I fell hard with you," said Angela. Demetri nuzzled her nose. Angela closed her eyes and kissed his lips softly. Demetri jump to his feet. "I'm sorry!" said Angela in agony and stood up too.

Demetri was gasping. "No… I… I mean, it's surprised me that all, the feeling, not the kiss." He mumbled. Angela shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand," she replied. "Your kiss had a very strong influence over me; I don't use to feel this way." He explained.

Angela got lost in her thoughts for a moment. "It was opposite, right? I mean, I was supposed to be the one that over reacting, not you." Said Angela and looked up at him. Demetri shrugged, "I guess so." he said.

"Let's go to speak with Carlisle, I need a distraction." Said Angela and took Demetri's hand leading him to her car.


	6. unexpected conversation

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 6 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6: unexpected conversation**

"Are you sure you are o.k. dear? Maybe you should have some rest, we can see Carlisle later." Suggested Demetri. "I told you, I need the distraction." Said Angela, looking at him from the driver seat. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing." Said Demetri.

Angela searched on his face. They showed her nothing. "The Cullens aren't going to hurt you," said Angela softly. "Are you sure? I am Volturi, and feeding on humans," said Demetri. "They wouldn't hurt you without a reason, and they are not judging people." Said Angela. "We will see about that soon enough," said Demetri as Angela turned to the dirt road that lead to the big house with the glass wall.

Demetri was overwhelmed. He completely forgot about his fears. "It's lovely isn't it?" asked Angela. Demetri nodded. Angela took his hand and led him to the glass door.

Carlisle was the one that open it. He smiled warmly at Angela. "Everything is o.k.?" asked Carlisle while leading them to the living room. Demetri was looking around on the big living room with the sofas and T.V.

"Nope. We can't kiss." Said Angela. "Why? You over reacting like Bella?" asked Edward. "Nope. Demetri does." Said Angela. All the eyes turned to Demetri and back to Angela. "That's… weird." Said Edward. "I kissed him and he jumped a way," said Angela. "Why?" asked Emmett and looked at Demetri. "I was surprised from the feeling. It was very strong, too strong." Said Demetri.

"It's kind of funny." Said Bella. All the eyes turned to her direction and she giggled. "I mean, it's like Angela is the vampire and Demetri is the human. What happened to him happened to me with Edward, except that I go for it and he pulled away." Explained Bella.

Demetri was half listening to the conversation around him. He was distracted by Angela fingers. He loved playing with them. He loved everything in Angela. Her dark hair, her beautiful green eyes, her smell, her soft skin.

Edward looked at Demetri in a smile that he didn't see. He was busy thinking about Angela.

"What this smile for?" asked Angela. "Nothing," answered Edward. "o.k." said Angela.

"Demetri." Said Carlisle, causing Demetri to look up. "You look really thirsty, why don't you join to my kids in a hunt trip, they were on their way out when you came," said Carlisle.

It was true. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice had very dark eyes. Demetri looked at Angela. "It's o.k. I will wait for you here," said Angela. He didn't want to leave her behind, not so close after the funeral. "I am fine, go." She told him and kissed his cheek. Demetri kissed her forehead and left with the others.

* * *

Angela was holding her head in her hands. She wanted to scream and cry, but she couldn't, it was like something is stuck in her throat. She missed her family very much, but she missed the most to her dad.

Bella was on her way to the couch but Edward stopped her and signaled to Carlisle to go to Angela.

Carlisle sat next to her and she leaned against his chest. He stroked her hair gently. Edward and Bella left them alone, while Esme made Angela a cup of tea.

After a warm cup of tea and some more crying, Angela finally could breath.

"I'm sorry," said Angela. "Don't apologize dear." Said Carlisle and kissed her forehead. "I am so tired." Mumbled Angela. Carlisle stroked her hair. Angela putted her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Esme covered her with a blanket and she slept.

Demetri came back not a long time later. He hunted animals for the first time and he find out that it wasn't that bad.

He looked at sleeping Angela when his cellphone ringed. He answered it quietly and then sighed. "I have to go," said Demetri. "Aro?" asked Carlisle. "Yes." said Demetri. They looked at Angela.

Demetri knelt in front of the sofa and kissed sleeping Angela on her head. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I have to go, I am so sorry tiny." He whispered. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't cry… I will come back soon, I promise." Said Demetri.

Angela kissed his lips. Demetri pulled her closer to him, and kissed her back roughly. His tongue got in her mouth, entwine with hers. Demetri arm was around Angela waist almost crushing her. Angela felt a little bit in pain.

"Demetri!" screamed Edward but Demetri didn't listen. Edward and Jasper pulled Demetri away from Angela and he growled at them. Carlisle and Emmett stood in front of Angela, protecting her.

Angela was pale. "Demetri, calm down." She said softly and stood up. Carlisle turned to face her. "I am fine." She told him. She came in front of Demetri and hugged him, stroking his black hair.

"I am so sorry, I am sorry tiny, please forgive Me." he mumbled. Angela smiled. "There is nothing to be forgiven. I am fine." She whispered to him and kissed his cheek. "I am so sorry," he kept mumbling. "Shh, nothing happened." She calmed him.

Demetri pulled away and looked at her. Angela smiled. "We will work on that the next time you are here." She promised and stroked his face. He nodded. She kissed his lips gently this time.

"Have a nice trip, honey." Said Angela. Demetri wrote down his cellphone number. "Call me," he asked. "Sure." Said Angela and watched him leaving.

Angela looked at Edward and Alice. "He is far gone," said Edward and Alice nodded in agreement. Angela fell back to the sofa and hugged herself. "I think he broke a rib or two," she told them.

Angela waited until Demetri will leave to tell them that. She didn't want to upset him. Carlisle sat next to her and started to observe her torso. "Actually he broke three ribs." Said Carlisle.

Angela sighed. They will really need to work on the making –out part in their relationship.


	7. unexpected protectors

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 7 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7: unexpected protectors **

The summer was over and it was their senior year, one moment away from graduation. Angela was living in the Cullen's house. She couldn't get herself in to her parents' house, she had too many memories in there, memories she couldn't deal with yet.

Angela was sitting on the river bank, her cellphone attached to her ear. "So how are you my dear?" asked Demetri. "Really missing you," said Angela. "I miss you too tiny." Said Demetri.

"When are you coming back? It's been months since you left," said Angela grimly. "I know. Aro prefers to keep me in town; I think he is afraid that I will join to the Cullen's clan, now that you are kind of a Cullen." Said Demetri. "So prove him right and join us," said Angela. Demetri sighed.

"It's too complicated. I don't want him to come after the Cullens because of Me." said Demetri. "So tell Carlisle to turn me and I will join you," said Angela. "I trust Carlisle on this, and if he disagrees, so we should wait." Said Demetri. "You are supposed to be on my side," whined Angela. "Don't whine like this, it's too adorable." Said Demetri. "So come back to me." said Angela.

Demetri sighed again. "Please? Pretty please?" she asked. "I can't right now. Please forgive me," said Demetri. "Maybe." She said. "That will have to do for now, I have to go." Said Demetri. "Bye," said Angela. "See you tiny," said Demetri and hang up.

"Do you really mean it?" mumbled Angela to herself.

"Talking to yourself now?" asked a voice above her. "What are you doing here Ben?" asked Angela. "I came to talk with you," said Ben. "About?" asked Angela. "About us," said Ben. "There are no more us, Ben. We are over. I have a new boyfriend now," said Angela. "So where is he?" asked Ben. "It's none of your business." Said Angela. "Let's get back together." He insisted.

"Go home Ben," said Angela and stood up. Ben grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me!" she shouted and tried to get away from him.

"Hey! Let go of her, now." Said Jacob, showing up out of nowhere. He was barefoot and shirtless, looking bigger than ever. Ben looked at him from head to tows and then let go of Angela and left.

"Are you alright?" asked Jacob. "Yes thanks." said Angela. "Come on; let's get you inside until the Cullens will come back." Suggested Jacob. Angela nodded.

They got in to the house and sat on the sofa. Jacob wrinkles his nose over the vampires' smell. "Don't get me wrong, I don't think you should date a vampire, but it doesn't mean that you should be treated like this by a human." Said Jacob. Angela smiled at him.

"So you are my babysitter while the Cullens are out?" asked Angela. "Not by the Cullens orders, Sam is looking up for you." Said Jacob. "Really? Why?" asked Angela. "Well, you are involved with vampires, and you don't have any human as your parent or guardian or something like that. The pack protects who need to be protected," said Jacob. "Tell him I said thanks." Said Angela. "I will." Said Jacob. Angela smiled.

"Hungry? Edward cooked before they left," said Angela. "He cooks too? Great," mumbled Jacob angrily. Angela stroked his head. "What did he cook?" asked Jacob. "Spaghetti." Answered Angela. "I guess a bite wouldn't hurt," said Jacob. "I promise not to tell anyone," said Angela. Jacob chuckled.

They ate quietly. "Why did they all left? They usually go in groups." Said Jacob. "They are worried about what going on in Seattle; they prefer to be ready for anything that may happen." Said Angela. "They should fill us in," said Jacob. "I can do that, I am well informed." Said Angela. "o.k. let's get you to la push then, it will be easier to watch you too," said Jacob.

"o.k. I will take my car," said Angela. "Cool, let's go." Said Jacob. Angela washed the dishes, left a note to Carlisle and they got in her car.

"Is Bella coming too?" asked Angela. "Ah… no. she is mad at me. She prefers to stay at home today," said Jacob. "She will come around," said Angela. "I know," said Jacob, smiling. Angela sighed.

They got to Emily's house in la push. Most of the pack was in the little house. "Hi everyone, this is Angela," said Jacob. "Hi," said Angela embarrassed. "Hi!" said everyone. "So you are the second vampires' girl," said someone. "I guess I am," she said in a smile.

Sam came forward. "Sam Uley," said Sam and put out his hand. "Angela Weber," she shook his hand. "Want to talk outside?" asked Sam. "Sure." Said Angela.

They walked side by side. "I am sorry for your lost," said Sam. "Thanks. And thank you for looking up for me," said Angela. "It's our job," he said in a smile. "I know, Jacob told Me." she replied.

"You know about the mess in Seattle right?" asked Angela. "Yes. Is it vampires?" asked Sam. "Yes. A lot of them, and they are young." Said Angela. "That changes anything? Their age I mean," asked Sam. "Yes. They are stronger than the old ones, and very aggressive." Said Angela. "I see," said Sam, speculative.

"How many of them?" asked Sam after awhile. "According to the last time I spoke with Alice, nineteen." Said Angela. "It changes?" asked Sam. "Yeah, they are fighting among themselves." Said Angela. Sam nodded, understanding.

"They are too much for the Cullens, so what about cooperation? Would the pack fight with us?" asked Angela. Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Us? You are a Cullen already?" asked Sam. "Kind of. I live there, and Carlisle is a great father." Said Angela. "That's good." Said Sam.

Angela cellphone ringed. "Hi Carlisle, what's going on?" asked Angela. "We are on our way back, are you at home?" asked Carlisle. "No, I am in la push. Something happened so I came over here with Jacob." Said Angela. "Are you o.k.?" he asked, anxious. "Yes. Don't worry, it wasn't a vampire issue, just a human one." Said Angela. "As long that you are fine," said Carlisle. "I am. What about you?" asked Angela. "Alice had a vision, the newborns are coming here," said Carlisle. "Ho. And we are still outnumbered?" asked Angela. "I am not turning you, you are too young." Said Carlisle. "Fine. I have another suggestion, would you all meet me at the clearing?" asked Angela. "Sure. See you soon honey," said Carlisle. "See you soon." She replied and hanged up.

"Would you come with me? Even just to listen?" asked Angela. "Sure. We will come as wolves. You can get your car later." Said Sam.

"Thank you." Said Angela.


	8. unexpected cooperation

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 8 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8: unexpected cooperation**

Angela closed her eyes while the forest was passing by them quickly. She was on Sam's wolf back, holding tight.

Angela opened her eyes when Sam started to slow down. They went down the hill in to the clearing, the Cullens and Bella were already there. The Cullens were looking at her in amusement. Angela jump off of Sam's back and walked in to Carlisle waiting arms. He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"What's up Mowgli?" said Emmett. Angela rolled her eyes at him and went to stand in front of Jasper. "Hello sister." he said in his deep musical voice. "Hi Jazz. I had an idea that may help us to win the newborns." Said Angela. "Us?" asked Jasper in a raised eyebrow. "Why is everyone tried to correct me every time I said us?" she asked grimly.

Jasper chuckled. "So, what can help us?" said Jasper. "The pack. We wouldn't be outnumbered anymore, and we will have the element of surprise because there is no way the newborns know about the wolves. What do you think?" said Angela in excitement.

"Great idea little soldier, if they up to this." Said Jasper. Angela smiled and ran to stand in front of Sam. "Would you help?" she asked. The big black wolf lowered his enormous head to stare in her eyes. There was a sound that came from his throat. "Yes!" Angela turned to the Cullens and clapped her hands. They laughed.

"Since we are already here, Jasper why don't you teach us how to fight the newborns?" suggested Carlisle. Sam looked at Angela. "Jasper has experience in this," said Angela. Sam nodded with his big head and all of the wolves got down, putting their heads on their paws, watching.

The Cullens looked at her. "I thought that I am the mind reader." Said Edward. "I am not reading their minds, I just understand them," said Angela. "Ha. That's… different." Said Edward. Angela shrugged.

At the next two hours the Cullens practice fighting and the wolves watched.

"You shouldn't do this," said Bella. "Do what?" asked Angela. "Involved the pack, they will get themselves killed." Said Bella. "Don't be ridiculous, they will kill them easily, it's their job." Said Angela. "They are kids!" shouted Bella. "That turns in to huge wolves!" Angela shouted back. At that moment, all the eyes were on them, wolves' and vampires'.

"You don't care about any of them, not about the wolves nor the Cullens, they are nothing to you!" said Bella cruelly. "How can you say that? They are all I had left," said Angela, tears are in her eyes. "If you do care about them, you wouldn't push the wolves in to their death." Said Bella.

"You are such an idiot Bella. Stop talking about what you don't know. The pack would have fight even if I wouldn't say a word to them. They can feel and know when an army of vampires is coming. I just made sure that they will cooperate with the Cullens so they wouldn't kill any of them by mistake." Said Angela quietly. "You are wrong." Said Bella. "I am not wrong! Use your stupid eyes! You think someone can pass through them?!" shouted Angela angrily.

The earth started shaking and the wolves growled. "Angela," said Edward softly. "If you want me to move out because I shouted on your precious Bella, let me know so I can get my things," said Angela and join to the pack. The earth stopped moving. Sam waited for Angela to get on his back and then they left.

"Bella," sighed Edward. "What? She doesn't care; the wolves will get themselves hurt," said Bella. "She is right; the wolves will be perfectly fine. Their magic is for this purpose," said Carlisle. "I disagree." Said Bella. "They are just kids!" she protested. "Bella," sighed Edward.

Meanwhile, Angela was sitting in Emily house with Emily and Sam. The rest of the pack went home. Emily put three cups of tea on the table. "What a mess," said Angela. "It's not a mess. Bella is over reacting," said Sam. "You know I didn't mean to put you in danger right? I just didn't want to lose any more people. Together there is more chance that everyone will be fine, vampires, wolves and humans." Said Angela and looked at him with wet eyes.

"I know, and the pack is thrilled. So don't worry," said Sam in a smile. She smiled back at him.

"Tell me something," said Sam. "Yeah?" she said looking at him. "You did the earthquake, and you understand us when we are wolves, but you are human. So… how?" asked Sam. "Amm, well you know that sometimes vampires special abilities start while they are human and become stronger and more in control after the change?" she asked. "O.k. so?" asked Sam. "I always had some understanding with the animals, the earthquake is new. I only did it twice. And after I turned… who knows." Said Angela.

"The Cullens are not allowed to turn anybody," Sam growled. Angela smiled. "Ho, I know. Lucky for me, my boyfriend is not a Cullen." Said Angela. Sam growled again. "So he kills people?" asked Sam.

Angela frowned. She knew that Demetri kills people; she just hoped that he will agree to change his diet for her. "He will change his diet for me," she said. "Are you sure?" asked Sam. "Sam, stop it. She didn't saw him in months; she doesn't need you to torture her," said Emily. "Sure. Let's leave it for now," said Sam and kissed Emily's lips.

Angela sighed. Sam and Emily reminded her how much she miss Demetri.

Angela stood up. Sam and Emily looked at her. "Thank you for the tea, and conversation. I have to go," said Angela. "If they kikes you out come over here, we will arrange you some place," said Sam. "Thanks see you later alpha." Said Angela and got out.

She could hear him laughing on her way to the car.


	9. unexpected warrior

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 9 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9: unexpected warrior **

Angela got in the garage and parked her car next to Edward's Volvo.

She got out of the car, thinking about what is waiting for her, a welcome back or a good bye.

"Finally you are back. I was thinking of breaking the treaty so I can get you back home," said Carlisle and make her jump. "If you are planning to break the treaty at least do it by biting me," said Angela. "No." said Carlisle. She rolled her eyes at him.

"How are you sweetheart?" asked Carlisle. "It depends; do I need to find a new place to live?" asked Angela. "Of course not. Unless you want to," said Carlisle. "I don't." said Angela. "So don't." he said in a smile. Angela smiled back at him, and ran in to his arms.

Carlisle kissed the top of her head. It's been close to a year since the day of the accident that took her family away from her. In the last year she became his little girl.

* * *

"I need to borrow some money from you," said Angela while sitting on Carlisle's lap. She loved being held by him this way, like a child. "Can I ask what for and how much?" asked Carlisle. "One thousand dollars." Said Angela. He chuckled.

"What are you buying? A store of clothes?" asked Emmett. "Some clothes, not the whole store," said Angela. Thinking of a few blouses dresses and pants that she saw at the mall.

The true was that she is going to buy something else, but with a future teller and a mind reader you have to be creative.

"Here, use my credit card, buy whatever you want." Said Carlisle. "Thanks." Said Angela, took the card and kissed Carlisle's cheek.

* * *

"You are camping with us on Saturday right?" asked Edward. "Yes, I will go with you, so my scent wouldn't ruin the plan," said Angela. "Cool," said Edward. Angela smiled at him.

She liked Edward. She used to like Bella too, but now not so much.

* * *

It was Friday morning when Angela drove to the store. It was early, and she told Carlisle that she is going to buy something before the camping. She was glad that he didn't asked what.

Angela was pretty sure that the store was illegal. She used Carlisle card to take the money from an ATM.

It was an old books' store. At least that how it looked like. The man at the counter for example, didn't fit. He was big like Emmett and tattooed.

"Morning." Said Angela. "Are you here for the glock?" asked the man. He knew that the costumers of the store don't come early, only the special ones. "Swords." Replied Angela. "Back room," he said and she went to the back room.

Angela looked around. Guns and knives of all size were all over the place. She looked at the two men. Also tattooed. "Swords?" asked the older one. "Yes. Five hundred each." Said Angela. "I remember," said the man and nodded to the young one.

The young man brought a long black box. He opened the lid and Angela looked in.

In the box were two long, sharp swords. "It will cut everything? Granite for example?" asked Angela. "Show her," ordered the older man. The young man took one of the swords and used it to cut a big rock that was there for demonstration.

Angela examined the rock. It was real. "Well?" asked the older man while the young one put the sword back in the box. Angela smiled. "We have a deal." She said.

Angela pulled out a pack of bills from her bag and gave it to the older man. "You can count it if you like." Said Angela. "No need. If you trick me, I will find you and it wouldn't be pretty." Said the older man.

Angela smiled. She wondered what he would do if he knew that her new family made of vampires. She took her box. "Nice doing business with you lady," said the older man. "With you too, sir." She stayed polite.

* * *

Angela drove back home. She put the swords in their fabric cases and in her big backpack.

She drove fast and parked in the Cullens' garage no longer later.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "It's o.k. we are leaving just now, you are on my back." Said Carlisle. She made a face but nodded in agreement. "Are you well dress? It going to be stormy." Said Carlisle. "I am fine," said Angela.

She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and blue sweater with a black leather jacket. On her feet were black boots. The true was that under her sweater and jeans she was wearing black leather pants and tight, black, long sleeves shirt.

* * *

Carlisle ran with Angela on his back to the clearing. Jacob took Bella on his arms to the woods and Angela joined to Edward. She was a hiker, so he didn't need to carry her in the woods.

* * *

"We almost there." Said Edward. "It really going to be stormy," said Angela. She looked at the purple sky. "Yes. I hope I didn't take a spot that is too high." Said Edward. "It will be fine." Said Angela. He smiled at her.

The night fell and the storm started. The tent shook with the wind and snow. Bella was shaking badly and Edward was tortured. He couldn't help her.

Angela was fine. She was in her own sleeping bag and she wasn't so cold. Jacob came to warm up Bella. "You are o.k. Ange'?" asked Jacob. "Sure. The Cullen's are colder than that little storm." Said Angela in a smile to Edward. He smiled back. Jacob rolled his eyes at her. "You are such a bloodsucker." Said Jacob. "Thanks." Said Angela in a smile. Jacob growled. "It wasn't a compliment," he said. "It was, to me." Said Angela. Edward chuckled.

The morning was the worst. Edward made sure that Jacob will know about Bella engagement to him and Jacob took off.

"I will get him back," said Edward sadly and left.

That was her opportunity. Angela took her backpack and sneaked away. Bella and Seth didn't pay attention.

Angela ran to the woods she knew that she will get late to the clearing but she will be there, She will help.

* * *

Edward got in to the tent. He fined Bella on the sleeping bag with her face down. He wanted to ask her something but then he asked something else.

"Where is Angela?" asked Edward. "I don't know I didn't saw her in a while." Said Bella. "Damn it, she went to the clearing." growled Edward.

* * *

Angela hid behind a tree. She took off her sweater and jeans, staying in her leather clothes. It's easier to fight in tight clothes. She put the swords on her back. She planned on using one; she bought two in case she loses one in the battle.

Angela took one of the swords and joined to the battle.

* * *

"Angela just got to the clearing," said Edward seeing the battle trough Seth's mind. "She is wearing black leather clothes and holding a sword," he continued.

* * *

Angela jump and cut off the head of the newborn that was fighting with Jasper. "Angela?" asked Jasper, surprised. "Hi Jazz," said Angela in a smile and took off.

She saw Sam struggling with three newborns. She joined him and killed two out of the three. And it continue on and on until the end.

Angela was fine except of a few bruises she got from running in to the Cullens in the battle.

The wolves took Jacob home after he got hurt and Bella was still faint.

Angela looked at the young girl, young vampire.

The volturi got there a moment later. Angela didn't see anything except of Demetri. His eyes were wide open. Angela chuckled when she realized why. Her outfit was pretty sexy.

Angela jump when Bree screamed in pain. "Stop it dwarf," said Angela darkly. Jane turned to her. Carlisle and Demetri were on the ground screaming in pain, trying to protect her.

The Cullens growled but Angela walked forward. "Stop it or you are dead." said Angela, her sword at Jane throat. Jane stopped. "Finish it Felix, I want to go home," said Jane.

Angela pulled out her second sword aiming it at Felix. "Bree is staying alive," said Angela. Jane wanted to cause Angela pain, but Angela stopped her. "Keep in mind dwarf, that the last time you hurt me I made an earthquake. Who knows what may happen this time," Angela warned her. Jane pursed her lips angrily. "Let's go," said Jane. "But the girl-" said Felix but Jane interrupted him, "leave her," she said.

"Demetri will join you later," said Angela smiling while they left.

* * *

Angela put the swords on her back. "Are you o.k. Carlisle? Demetri?" asked Angela. "I will survive," said Demetri. "Yes, me too." Said Carlisle. Everyone laughed.

"We will take the young one to hunt," said Emmett. "I will go to see Jacob, see you all at home later?" said Carlisle. "Sure," said Esme in a smile. Carlisle kissed her and stroked Angela head. "We will talk later about listening to orders," he warned her. Angela frowned at him and he left


	10. unexpected reunion

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 10 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10: unexpected reunion**

Demetri and Angela were at her room, sitting in the middle of her bed. He stroked the bruises on her arms and face. She already changed in to pajamas.

"So you are a warrior now?" asked Demetri. "I will be anything I need to be to protect the ones I love," she replied and kissed his lips softly. "And always in that outfit?" he smirked at her. She laughed. "It was a nice outfit ha?" she asked. "Very nice, extremely sexy." He said and kissed her. Angela deepened the kiss slowly, her tongue sliding in to his mouth and integrating with his.

Angela pulled away after a few moments. Demetri growled. Angela stroked his hair. "We need to take it slow, last time was dangerous." She explained softly. He sighed. "Last time was almost a year ago, I missed you, a lot." Said Demetri. "Me too honey," she told him and kissed him again.

Demetri pulled her to his lap, and started kissing her neck gently. Angela sighed in closed eyes.

Suddenly Demetri stopped. Angela looked at him. "Carlisle want you to come down." Said Demetri. "How do you know?" asked Angela. "He told me to bring you down, a moment ago," said Demetri. "Damn it," she mumbled and they went down, holding hands.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Angela. "Well, for a start you are grounded," said Carlisle. "You can't do that, I already graduated and I am eighteen." Angela protested. "Of course I can and I am doing it, you are grounded." Said Carlisle.

"Fine, what else?" asked Angela. "Where did you buy these swords?" asked Carlisle. "I am not sure. I think they are some kind of a gang or mafia. They have weapons in the back room of a books' store." Said Angela. "You could end up dead," said Carlisle. "Nope. The boss really liked me," she said in a smile. "It's not funny kiddo," said Carlisle.

Angela's eyes sparkled. Carlisle treats her like she is his daughter. She ran to him, hugging him tight. "I'm mad at you; you are not supposed to do that." He whispered, hugging her back. "I love you dad," she whispered. Carlisle jaw dropped in surprise.

"Love you too," was all he could say. Carlisle kissed her forehead.

Angela got back to Demetri. "He can stay right?" asked Angela. Carlisle looked at her, considering her request. "Fine, he can stay. But you are still grounded," said Carlisle. "Sure. Can he come to the wedding too?" asked Angela. "Ask Edward, it his wedding." Said Carlisle.

"O.k. hey Edi!" called Angela. Edward showed up from nowhere. "Can Demetri come to the wedding?" asked Angela. "Sure, but he will need eye contacts with a regular color." Said Edward. "Sure," said Demetri. "Great," said Edward in a smile.

"I already got your dress, and your suit," said Alice suddenly. "Hello Alice," said Angela, chuckling. "Hi. We have a lot to do. Your dress is navy blue and so does Demetri's suit," said Alice. "You matched our outfits?" asked Angela. "Of course," said Alice. "Do you want to choose the color of my eye contacts too?" asked Demetri sarcastically. "Blue," she said and hurried upstairs. Demetri stared after her.

"Don't mess up with Alice." Suggested Edward. Angela laughed.

* * *

They were in her room; it was a few weeks after the battle. Lying side by side, facing each other. "I love you tiny," said Demetri. Angela smiled. "I love you too." She said and kissed him softly.

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in," said Angela and sat up. Bree stand in the door. "Hi. I came to say thanks for stopping them from killing me. I would have done it earlier but I needed to gain a bit control first." Said Bree. "Sure, welcome to the family," Angela greeted her in a smile. "Thank you," said Bree and left, closing the door behind her.

Angela lay back. "Now, where were we?" asked Demetri. Angela laughed and pulled him closer to her, kissing him deeply. He was gentle; doing everything he could to control himself.

Angela pulled off his shirt. She stroked the hard, marble chest of his; the sun light sparkled from his skin. "You are so beautiful," she whispered. Demetri took her shirt off, and went back to kissing her.

Another knock on the door made Demetri whimpered. Angela chuckled, put her shirt back on and went to open the door.

"Hi Alice," said Angela. "Hi. I am doing measurements for the dresses in case we need to fix them. It's your turn." Said Alice. "O.k. Demetri do you want to come with me?" asked Angela. "No," he whined. Angela chuckled and leaned to kiss his lips. "It wouldn't take long," she promised and left the room with Alice.

* * *

Angela was standing in Alice's huge room. She was wearing her new navy-blue dress. It was wavy and long and perfect. "So beautiful," said Alice happily. "It's perfect, you are a genius." Said Angela. "Thank you!" said Alice. She hugged Angela quickly and helped her take off the dress.

* * *

Angela got back to her room. Demetri was lying on his back, still shirtless, his eyes closed.

"I thought vampires can't sleep." Said Angela while placing herself on his stomach. Demetri open his eyes and sat up, wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't fall from his lap.

"Don't leave me again." He whispered. Angela kissed him softly. "Never," she promised. Demetri leaned closer to kiss her.

The next knock on the door made Demetri growl. "Get lost Emmett," said Demetri. They heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"We are bored and we want to play with your swords Ange', can I get it?" asked Emmett. "Do you think you should? It can cut vampires you know," said Angela. "We will be fine," he said. "Come in then," said Angela.

Emmett came in and froze. He started chuckling, looking at their position. "Just take it, Emmett." Said Angela, rolling her eyes at him. Emmett took the swords and left the room, still chuckling.

Demetri sighed and leaned his head on Angela's shoulder. She hugged him, stroking his hair.

"What wrong?" asked Angela. "I will have to go after the wedding," he told her. "Why?" asked Angela. "Aro called while you were with Alice," said Demetri. "But not at the same night right? You can stay until the morning," asked Angela hopefully. "Sure," he said in a smile.

Demetri kissed her forehead and lay back, hugging her. Her head resting on his bare chest.

They slept this way all night. Well, maybe just Angela.


	11. unexpected night

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 11 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

***Warning: Things are getting a bit hoter in this chapter... ;) **

**P.S**

**Thank you very much for your reviews, it was lovely. **

**Chapter 11: unexpected night**

Angela came out of her bathroom in her new dress and matched high heels. Her makeup was perfect and her hair was done too, both of them made by Bree. She was really good at this stuff and she hunted before so she was fine.

Demetri was in his navy-blue suit and with his fake blue eyes. He smiled at her nervously. She wandered what he was nervous about.

"Are you o.k. honey?" she asked softly. "Sure. You look gorgeous by the way," said Demetri. "You too," said Angela and kissed his lips. "Come on, it's time to get to our seats." Said Demetri.

* * *

The ceremony started, and Demetri pulled out a little box. Angela looked at the two golden rings that were inside.

Demetri formed the minister words with no sound, replacing the names in to his and Angela's.

"I do," she whispered. Demetri put the smaller ring on her finger. "I do," whispered Demetri and Angela put the other ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride." Said the minister. Angela and Demetri kissed at the same time as Bella and Edward. After the kiss they joined to the applause.

* * *

Everyone was dancing.

Emmett taped on Demetri shoulder, asking to dance with Angela. Demetri stepped away. "What with the ring?" asked Emmett. "Demetri and I made a mini ceremony at the same time that the minister did Edward's and Bella's ceremony. We got married too," explained Angela. Emmett stared at her for a moment and then started to laugh. "Hey, keep it a secret until Edward and Bella will be gone to their honeymoon," said Angela. "O.k. I promised," said Emmett still laughing.

* * *

Eventually the party ended and Edward and Bella left.

Emmett didn't wait very much until he told the Cullens about the second married couple.

"You own me a party," said Alice, frowning. Angela laughed. "So how do you call yourself now?" asked Esme. "Amm, Demetri don't remember his last name from his human life, so we adopted Carlisle name, Cullen." Said Angela. "Nice," said Carlisle smiling.

"It's not really formal, but it's enough for us, for now anyway," said Demetri. "Yes," said Angela smiling. "I still own her a diamond ring," said Demetri. The Cullens laughed. "You don't," said Angela. "I do." Said Demetri and kissed her. She smiled at him.

* * *

Angela and Demetri were kissing on Angela's bed. They already changed their clothes from the party.

Angela pulled off Demetri's shirt. "Wait, wait a second tiny," said Demetri. "Why? They are all out, went hunting. We are alone." Said Angela and kissed his lips again. "Wait." Said Demetri and held her back for a moment. "What is it?" asked Angela, confused. "We can't do this. I can barely control myself with you when we are kissing and you want me to… to… I just can't." he said, embarrassed.

Angela looked at him. "We will be fine, honey." She said softly, stroking his hair. "I trust you." Demetri just nodded.

* * *

They took off the rest of their clothes while kissing passionately. Their hands and lips touching and exploring every land of skin, every part of the body.

Warm, dark and soft against cold, pale and hard. Woman and man, human and vampire.

They wrapped themselves around each other. Green eyes stared at the amber ones. Wait amber? Angela gasped. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" asked Demetri, anxious. She looked up at him. "No, no. it just that, your eyes. They are amber. How did I miss that?" she asked softly. "Well, it pretty simple, actually. We barely see each other." Said Demetri. "I love you," said Angela. "I love you, too." Said Demetri.

They continue in the action of love. Eventually Angela went to sleep against Demetri's body, while he is watching her all night.

* * *

At the next morning Demetri went back to volterra. It probably was the shortest honeymoon at the history.


	12. unexpected

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 12 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12: unexpected**

Angela was looking at her body from every angle possible. It has been a few weeks since Demetri went back to volterra, a few weeks since their night of love. Is it even possible? She knew she is pregnant, but she didn't excepted to be so pregnant in such a short time.

Angela hurried down the stairs and fined all the Cullens in a big mess and in the middle Rosalie and Bella.

"What's going on now?" asked Angela. "Bella's pregnancy," said Edward. "Ha, funny." Said Angela. "It's not funny," said Carlisle. "What's funny is that I am pregnant too," said Angela.

The Cullens stared at her. "Seriously?" asked Emmett. "Yep. What the big deal?" asked Angela. "The big deal is that we know nothing about these monsters," said Edward. "So? And don't call my baby monster. Maybe yours is a monster, mine is not." Said Angela.

"You are not worried at all?" asked Jasper. "Of course I am worried, it doesn't mean I need to get hysterical," said Angela. "You are crazy, these things can't be seen in the ultrasound or anything else. The belly is impenetrable," said Edward. "Stop calling my baby in names Edi, I don't want to cut you to pieces," said Angela. Edward stared at her but said nothing.

"How do you feel?" asked Carlisle. "Perfectly fine." Said Angela.

* * *

A moment later Jacob burst in. his eyes fell first on Angela that was standing on the stairs with her big belly. But while Angela looked pretty healthy, Bella looked really sick.

"What the hell?" asked Jacob. "We are both pregnant from vampires." Said Angela. "Ha. I have to go." said Jacob and left.

"How is it that you are so healthy while Bella is so sick?" wonder Alice aloud. Angela shrugged. "Maybe she deserved it for being a bitch," said Angela. "Angela," said Carlisle. "What? She hurt Jacob and Edi, she hurt me. It's a fact, except for the speed my pregnancy is pretty much regular," said Angela.

"How?" asked Carlisle. "Easy, I drink blood," said Angela. It was true. She contacted the gang that sell her the swords and asked them to get her blood bags. They deliver it easily. "Of course." Mumbled Carlisle. Rosalie hurried upstairs while Angela got down.

"How do you get the blood?" asked Emmett. "The gang is helping me again. They give me a good price too." Said Angela. "I told you it's dangerous," said Carlisle. "You did, but it's not like I had a choice did I? You didn't even notice that I am pregnant too. You were too busy with Bella. So I went to someone that already helped me before." Said Angela.

"You could have come to me," said Carlisle. "I did. You told me that you will come to my room later, and that we could talk but you never came," said Angela. "Bella's ribs-" Carlisle froze mid-sentence. Angela smiled at him. "Don't worry, its fine." Said Angela and went outside.

* * *

A motorcycle stopped at the end of the driveway. "Hi," said Angela in a smile. "Hi, this is the delivery, and the boss sends his greeting," said the young man. "Thank you, send my greeting to him too. Did I pay for this? Or I owed you some money?" asked Angela while taking the cooler with the blood bags from the man. "The boss said you can pay another time, he trusts you." Said the man. "I appreciate that. Thank you," said Angela. The man waved and drove away.

* * *

Angela came back to the house through the garage. She leaned against Carlisle's Mercedes, sipping directly from the blood bag.

"Hi dad," she said, hearing Carlisle's footsteps. "I was sure that you are too hurt by me to keep calling me dad." Said Carlisle. She shook her head.

"Want a sip?" she chuckled. "Ha, no thank you." Said Carlisle. Angela shrugged. "Your loss," she said. Carlisle rolled his eyes at her. "Since when you are rolling your eyes at people? I am really a bad influence," she sighed. "The worst, little mobster." said Carlisle. She laughed.

"I am serious honey, stop doing business with this gang. I can get you blood legally," said Carlisle, stroking her hair. "o.k. I will just go to pay them, I owe them two hundred dollars." Said Angela. "Take jasper with you," said Carlisle. "Fine. Jazz are you coming?" she said after closing the cooler.

Jasper showed up next to her. "You have money?" asked Carlisle. "Sure." She said in a smile. They got in to the Mercedes and jasper drove away.

* * *

"Are you alright? I can feel that you are troubled," said Jasper. "Do you think that I am over reacting? About Bella and everything?" asked Angela. "I am not sure. It's obviously come from a good place, you care about Edward and Jacob. But maybe you should hold back, let them deal by themselves." Said Jasper. "Got you, thanks." Said Angela. Jasper smiled and parked in front of the store.

"Hi," said Angela. "Back room," said the man. "Thank you," she said and lead Jasper to the back room.

"Hello big boss," said Angela and shook his hand. "Hello my young lady, a problem with the delivery?" asked the man. "Not at all. I just came to pay for the last time, it's the end of our businesses I am afraid." Said Angela. "I see, and the boy?" asked the man. "My brother. My dad doesn't like our deals." Said Angela in a smile. The older man laughed.

"If you were my daughter, I wouldn't like it either." Said the old man. Angela smiled. "How much do I owe you?" asked Angela. "Two hundred." He answered. Angela paid him, shook his hand again and left with Jasper.

* * *

"You didn't lie when you said that he likes you," said Jasper on their way back home. "Yeah." Said Angela. Jasper chuckled.

Angela kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" asked Jasper. "No reason." Said Angela and put her head on his shoulder. Angela felt a wave of calmness washing her and she fell asleep.

* * *

The pack separated for two. Jacob, Seth and Leah stood together to help the Cullens.

* * *

Angela was drinking some blood when the pain shoots through her. "Dad…" she chocked. Carlisle was by her side in an instant. "The- baby- is- coming-" she mumbled.

"It may be too early, let's get you upstairs." Said Carlisle and carried her to the room.

Angela screamed in pain. "He-is-biting-his-way-out-like-in-the-legend," she choked out. Carlisle acted quickly. He injected her with morphine and let it spread. Then he made a cut on her belly, exposing the hard membrane around the baby.

Angela was right. The baby started to bite his way out. Carlisle used his teeth to cut the membrane and then pulled the baby out. "Give him to me…" she mumbled. Carlisle gave her the baby while taking care of her belly.

* * *

A few moments later, Angela screamed in pain. The baby bit her neck. Carlisle took the baby from Angela's hands and gave him to Seth that was out of the door.

He checked the bite and Angela's pulse. "Seth, don't let him bite you, he is venomous." Said Carlisle. "So Angela…" Seth's voice trailed off. "Yes, she will be a vampire soon." Said Carlisle.

* * *

Angela felt the pain. It was like fire in her veins. She wanted it to be over, she knew what happened. Her baby bit her, and she now have venom in her body.

In a few moments of clarity she saw Carlisle. "Dad, where is my baby?" she mumbled. "He is with Rose, Jacob, Leah and Renesmee, Bella got in to labor too. She is changing in to vampire like you." Said Carlisle. Angela drifted in to unconscious.

* * *

When Angela opened her eyes everything looked clearer and brighter. She looked around and fined only Seth. "Hi kid," said Angela and froze. Her voice was musical, ringing.

"Hi, how are you?" asked Seth. "I am fine, where is everyone?" asked Angela. "Err… they are with Bella. She woke up too," said Seth. "Of course they are. Who is watching my baby?" asked Angela. "Amm… Leah." Said Seth. "Really? Why she?" asked Angela. "She is… well, she imprinted on him. Sorry," said Seth.

Angela blinked a few times, even that she don't really need to do it now. "It's overwhelming," said Angela. "Yeah… but she is really happy now, I didn't saw her so happy since Sam imprinted on Emily." Said Seth. Angela smiled. "I guess it's something good," said Angela. Seth nodded.

"Do you want a mirror? You look stunning, except of the red eyes," said Seth. "Sure." Said Angela. She really likes this kid. Seth held a full length mirror.

Angela stared at the woman in the mirror. Long shining dark hair, red eyes, perfect face, perfect body. Her dark skin become a few shads brighter, but still brownish.

She smiled and looked outside. Her throat was burning with thirst. "I will need your help Seth," said Angela. "Sure, what for?" asked Seth. "I need you to come with me while I am hunting, keep me away from humans." Said Angela. "Amm, I don't think it should be me. It's a big responsibility. Maybe Sam? He is with us now," said Seth. "O.k. Sam will be perfect." Said Angela and jump out of the window.

Angela landed easily.

She jump across the river and waited while Seth was on his way to Sam.

* * *

Angela was surprised to see Sam in his human form. "Hi, I expected to the big black wolf," said Angela in a smile. "I am fine like this, thank you," said Sam. "Me too, you are shirtless and I am Demetri-less," said Angela. Sam froze. Angela chuckled. "Relax, I am faithful to Demetri," said Angela. "It's not funny," said Sam. She smiled.

Angela sniffed the air. She smelled something. "It's a deer," said Sam. "Its stinks," she wrinkled her nose. "Come on, finish with it," said Sam. "o.k." she sighed.

Angela run and sunk her teeth in the deer's neck. The warm blood slipped in her throat and calmed the burning.

After three more deer she felt full.

Sam walked with her to the edge of the wood, said good bye and left.


	13. unexpected sweetness

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 13 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

**4 CHAPTERS TO THE END...**

**Chapter 13: unexpected sweetness**

Angela open the door and fined Leah sitting on the couch with an adorable baby boy in her lap. The baby looked up and held out his hands for her. He was bigger than she expected, but still sweet.

He had dark hair, but not black like his father's hair and big dark blue eyes. Probably the eyes of Demetri from his human life. The shape of his face was soft and gentle, pretty much like his mom's face, well the human ones at least.

The little boy started to whimper. Angela came closer slowly, making sure that his scent doesn't make her thirsty.

She held out her hands and took him from Leah that looked unsure to give him away.

"Hello love, I missed you." Whispered Angela. The baby leaned on her chest. "Do you have a name for him?" asked Leah. "I didn't had enough time to think about it," said Angela. She kissed his little head.

"May I suggest something, or did I disappointed you to many times to have this right?" asked Carlisle. Angela smiled at him. "What do you have on mind?" asked Angela. "I have only one on mind," he said. "O.k. what is it?" asked Angela. "Alexander," said Carlisle. "Not bad, alexander the great," said Leah. "What do you think baby? Are you alexander the great?" asked Angela lifting him up, making him giggle.

A few more people joined to Alexander's laugh. All of the Cullens, Jacob and Seth were there.

* * *

"Angela, maybe you should give alexander to Leah or something, so you wouldn't hurt him," said Bella. Angela growled. "He is safe with me. I will reap to pieces anyone that will try to take him away from me by this stupid excuse, and I will not need my swords to do it now," said Angela. She thought about Demetri that already was away from her, no one can take her son too.

The house started to shake. "Angela, don't worry," said Edward softly. Alexander grab Angela's shirt with his little fingers, holding tight. He understood her, even if he couldn't speak yet.

* * *

Renesmee that was held by Edward touched his face. "What is she doing?" asked Angela. "She have an ability to communicate with people by touching their face like this." Answered Edward. "And what is it that she want?" asked Angela, curious. "She is asking what alexander can do and if he is her cousin," said Edward, smiling. "Yes Renesmee, he is your cousin. I see Carlisle as my father and Edward as my brother." Said Angela in a smile.

Renesmee smiled, and touched her father's face again. "I am not sure what can he do, his mind remind me of Angela's but also Demetri's." said Edward. Renesmee looked confused. "Demetri is his father," answered Edward to the unspoken question. She touched his face again. "He doesn't live here, not yet." Said Edward, smiling encouragingly at Angela. Angela's smile was sed.

* * *

"Hey Seth, can you do me another favor?" asked Angela. "Sure, what do you need?" asked Seth. "Can you ask Sam if I can come to a visit at Emily's? I will hold my breath, I promise, she will be safe." Said Angela. "Sure, I will be back soon," said Seth and ran out.

* * *

"Do you think it's a good idea?" asked Carlisle. "I need some air, and I want him to meet Alexander, we will be fine." Said Angela. "I will come with you," said Leah. Angela smiled. "Of course." She said.

Seth came back a few minutes later, saying that Sam agreed.

So after taking a bag with some stuff for Alexander (a bottle of blood, a blanket, some extra clothes, a stuffed wolf and a pacifier- he was big as Renesmee but didn't have her way of communication so sometimes they needed the pacifier to calm him until they will find out what he wants).

Leah was carry the bag in the woods while Angela carried Alexander. He held a blue pacifier in his mouth, apparently he really like it, more like the human babies.

* * *

Sam waited for them in the garden. He blinked a few times rapidly. "He looks pretty normal," said Sam and Angela laughed. "You mean except the fact that he looks older than a few days old kid?" said Angela. "Ho, yeah, except of that." Said Sam.

"Sam! Let them in!" said Emily. "Ho, right sorry. Come on in," said Sam and the girls came in with the baby.

"So what's his name?" asked Emily after they sat down around the table. "Alexander," said Angela. "It a strong name," said Sam. "Yes, Carlisle chose it." Said Angela. "It's a beautiful name," said Emily, smiling. "Thank you." Said Angela.

"Seth told us that you imprinted on the boy," said Sam. "Yes, I did." Said Leah. "And? Is everything got back to normal?" asked Sam. "Not yet. I believe that when he will grow up, the changes will start for me. After all, the purpose of the imprinting is the next generation, we are not there yet." Said Leah calmly.

Alexander started to cry and Leah stressed up. Angela pulled out a blanket from the bag but he pushed it away. "What is it honey?" asked Angela. She pulled out the stuffed wolf and Alexander took it.

Sam looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Is it a joke?" he laughed. "Kind of. When Emmett find-out that I imprinted on Alexander, he got this for him and Alexander loved it." Leah explained. "Funny." Said Emily.

Alexander stared at Sam with his big dark blue eyes. "His eyes are big and very blue," said Sam, remembering Angela's green human eyes. "It probably the eyes Demetri had while he was human," said Angela. "It's make sense since yours were green." Said Sam. "Yeah." Agreed Angela.

"By the way, is Demetri even know that he have a son?" asked Sam. "No. I hadn't seen him since Edi's wedding," said Angela sadly. "Edi?" asked Sam. Angela shrugged.

They spend the rest of the evening speaking about nothing important, and then they said good bye and Angela took Alexander (now sleeping) back home, Leah by her side.

* * *

After that, everything went wrong. Alice and Jasper left after Irina exposed herself and disappeared. The Volturi were on their way to destroy the Cullens for something they think they did.

They had just a little time to get witnesses, to make the Volturi to stop and listen. Because Renesmee and Alexander are not immortal kids.

Hopefully no one could ignore that sweetness.


	14. unexpected special man

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 14 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

**3 CHAPTERS TO THE END...**

**Chapter 14: unexpected special man**

The Cullens started to find witnesses from all over the world while Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Angela, Alexander and the wolves Leah and Jacob stayed behind to explain and introduce the kids.

Angela remembered the Denali's coven, and liked them. After they listen they had time to talk.

"So this is Demetri's son?" asked Eleazar. "Yes I am," answered Alexander in his ringing voice. Like Renesmee he grew fast, and now could speak perfectly. Eleazar looked down at the boy on the floor playing with his Lego.

"You are very gifted Alexander, like your mother and father." Said Eleazar. "What do you mean?" asked Edward. "You didn't notice?" asked Eleazar. "I know that Demetri is a tracker, but I couldn't define exactly what Angela is, and definitely not Alexander. I know that his mind similar to both of his parents'," said Edward.

"O.k. it is true Demetri is a tracker. Now, Angela is nature. She can understand animals, influence nature," said Eleazar. "Like earthquakes?" suggested Angela. "Yes, it's a good example," said Eleazar. "Of course it is, I did it twice as a human, and once as a vampire," said Angela. Eleazar laughed.

Alexander stood up and pulled Eleazar sleeve. "What about me?" he asked. Eleazar smiled. "You are even better tracker than your father, because you have the connection to nature from your mother. But you are mostly a tracker." Said Eleazar. "Did you heard him mom? He said I am like dad." Said Alexander happily. "Of course you are," said Angela. She loved to see how much Alexander is proud of his father, even that he didn't met him yet.

* * *

The witnesses showed up gradually. Angela, meeting all this people, realized that Carlisle is a very special man. Even more then what she knew about him before.

* * *

"Dad!" Angela called when Carlisle finely came back, she jumped at him. And he chocked. "Sweetheart, you are too strong,"

"Sorry," mumbled Angela and loosen her hold a bit. Carlisle kissed her hair.

"I guess this is everyone." Said Carlisle while being in the woods with his family and friends. "Yes, now they will have to stop and listen," said Edward.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter is even shorter then before, I know, sorry.**


	15. unexpected Angela

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 15 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

**2 CHAPTERS TO THE END...**

**Chapter 15: unexpected Angela **

"Too much vampires," said Angela suddenly. "I couldn't agree more." Said Jacob. "Jacob, you are needed in the reservation, more kids are turning in to wolves because of our present." Said Angela. "How can you know that?" asked Jacob. "She is nature." Answered Eleazar. "Come on Leah, Seth. We have job to do." Said Jacob and the wolves left.

* * *

The wind blew. "In coming, fast, two vampires, pretty short from south." Said Angela, and soon enough two vampires showed up. "Vladimir, Stefan." Said Carlisle. "Carlisle," said Vladimir and Stefan bowed theatrically.

"The Romanian coven," said Angela and everyone stared at her, including the Romanians. "The woods talks," said Angela. "The woods?" asked Vladimir, intrigued. "The earth, the trees, the animals. Nature speaks with me." Said Angela. "What does it tells you now?" asked Vladimir. "That you are angry, furious, on the Volturi. That you are ready for battle." Said Angela. "Yes, it's right." Said Stefan. "We all are. Even if we refuse to admit it. The woods are boiling with battle energy, our energy." Said Angela.

"It's not going to get in to battle, the Volturi will listen." Said Carlisle. "You are naïve Carlisle." Said Vladimir. Angela stroked her son's head.

"Dad will save us, right?" asked Alexander.

Everyone looked at Angela kneeling in front of her son. "Yes, but mom is going to help him too," said Angela. She held her hand above the ground. A red rose grew up in front of their eyes. Alexander smiled. "What else can you do mommy?" Angela smiled back at him and stood up.

The earth was shaking. The birds flew right to her, circling above them. The wind blew around, the animals howled in the shadows of the woods. Alexander smiled wildly. Angela kissed on the top of his head and then stopped everything.

"Well, well. Its looks like the Volturi find themselves a worthy rivals," said Vladimir. "Indeed." Agreed Stefan.

* * *

Angela sat at the piano. She started to play one of Edward's favorites melodies. Alexander was watching her and Edward sat next to her on the stool and joined her to play with four hands.

Angela laughed as they finish. _If we die tomorrow, know that you were good brother to me _Angela thought_. _"And you a good sister," he said softly. She kissed his cheek and swooped Alexander in to her arms.

"Come on; let's get ready for the night in the clearing, and tomorrow, you will meet your daddy." Said Angela and took Alexander to his room to get ready.

* * *

At night all the vampires sat around the fire. They shared battle stories. Angela sat between Edward to Carlisle, Alexander in her lap.

"My turn," said Angela and the vampires looked at her. Alexander looked exciter to listen to his mom's story.

"This is the story of the battle on family, the battle of the Cullen family alongside the pack, against an army of new born vampires, a battle I took part of it while I am still human," started Angela. Bree looked at her, listening to the story that started her new life.

Everyone was listening to her voice. "This is a story of a woman who lost her mate to his own foolishness, foolishness that cost him his life, because that's what happened when you come against a family as strong as ours. You lose. When you come at one of us, you get all of us." She continued.

"So the woman demanded revenge for the loss of her mate, and she came at us with an army of newborns while she went to get her revenge from Edward and Bella. I was supposed to be with them, in safer place. Of course I wasn't." she smiled and got a smile back from Garrett the patriot vampire in the group.

"I ran in the woods, got rid of my jeans and sweater, staying with my leather outfit and this two swords." She said and pulled the swords from behind her. The vampires past the swords among them, impressed.

"I joined to the battle, killing newborns with my swords, protecting my family and pack, feeling part of both. We were lucky to not lose anyone in this battle." She said and got quiet for a moment.

"The woman lost her life by Edward, and we adopted Bree. The Cullen's truce with the pack is better than ever, and here we are again together with friends and family, vampires and wolves ready to die and hoping to live. But we will stop the Volturi one way or another. Tonight I swear, I will protect my son and my niece, because that is what family do. The Volturi will regret on the day they decided to come against us for no reason." Angela finished.

"I couldn't tell it better," said Carlisle softly.

_Tomorrow we will know, one way or another. _


	16. unexpected betrayal

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 16 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

**1 CHAPTERS TO THE END...**

**Next chapter is the last one! **

**Chapter 16: unexpected betrayal **

As Alice predicted, the Volturi showed at the day that the snow attached to the ground.

"They are coming, all of them." Said Angela, and they really did.

A lot of them with the Volturi dark cloaks. Angela looked at Irina, standing in the middle of the Volturi and looks afraid. Angela looked around, searching for Demetri and too afraid not to find him.

"Aro, old friend," said Carlisle and stepped forward. The packs were all around them, ready to act. "Carlisle. You are saying that I am your friend but look at the army you gather after what you did." Said Aro. "They are witnesses like yours. They are here to witness that the kids are not what they looks like." Said Carlisle.

"Do you think us as fools? Bring the informer," said Marcus. Irina stepped forward. "Is this the child that you saw?" asked Aro. "I am not sure- she –she looks bigger." Said Irina. "I see…" mumbled Aro. "The Cullens are innocent, I was wrong and takes the responsibility on my actions, I am sorry." Said Irina, looking at her sisters.

Aro nodded ones. Two vampires stepped forward and grab Irina, they all knew what will happened next. "No!" screamed Angela and moved forward. Carlisle grabbed her arms. "It's too late," he whispered in her ear.

Irina was burning. Kate and Tanya were fighting and screaming. "Zafrina blind them," said Edward. Garrett was holding Kate, while she shocked him with her gift.

Angela stared at them. Two tall plants grew from the ground, wrapped around Kate, holding her still and away from Garrett. Aro stared at her. "Release me, Angela." Said Kate after getting her sight back. "Angela I am calm, I promise." said Kate. Angela released her.

"Dear Angela I see that you and Isabela, are attached to this children. I guess that you are involved in this crime." Said Aro. "There was no crime, I gave birth to Alexander Cullen as Bella gave birth to Renesmee Cullen while we were still humans. Edward and Bella are Renesmee's biological parents, as me and Demetri are the parents of Alexander." Said Angela.

Demetri stepped forward and fell to his knees screaming in pain. "Dad!" Screamed Alexander. "Stop her or I swear she will die right now." Said Angela and Aro held his hand up. The pain stopped.

Demetri ran forward and move to stand next to Angela, his eyes the color of bright gold. Angela saw the feeling of betrayal in Aro eyes. "Edward, Angela. Since you are right in the middle of this, I want you to show me your version of the story." Said Aro.

Angela looked at Edward. _Ready brother? _"Always." Answered Edward to her unspoken question. "Mommy?" asked Alexander in worry. "It's O.K. honey. Stay with your dad," said Angela. Edward kissed Bella and Renesmee while Angela did the same with Demetri and Alexander.

They went to Aro and one by one held his hand.

"Ha!" called Aro after he finished. "I want to meet them, both of them." Said Aro. "Brother." Said Marcus. "It's true brother. The kids were conceived and born by this girls while they were still humans." Said Aro. "Impossible." Said Marcus. "Are you think me as fool brother?" asked Aro. "No. of course not." Said Marcus.

_It's not over yet _Angela looked at Edward. He nodded in agreement. "Bella, bring the kids and some of our friends." Said Edward. Bella took Alexander by his hand and carried Renesmee. Jacob and Leah joined them big reddish wolf and smaller sandy one. Emmett was the last one.

Alexander released Bella's hand and grabbed his mom's hand instead. Renesmee was the first one and showed Aro her story with her own gift. Alexander was next, he looked at his mom when Aro held out his hand. "Take his hand honey, its fine." She promised him and he did as she said.

"Ha. We have here a little Demetri. Even better version of him." Said Aro happily. "Please don't hurt our family, we are not bad." Said Alexander. "Of course not Alexander the great," said Aro. They knew he is lying.

"Now, we will hear your testimony dear ones, and then we decide." Said Aro and started questioning the Cullens' witnesses.

* * *

The three brothers were talking among themselves.

"The battle is soon." Said Angela to Demetri. "Yes. The Cullens are too big." Said Demetri. "I need you to do something for me honey." Said Angela. "Anything." Said Demetri. "I want you to take Alexander and Bree and ran from here." Said Angela. Demetri growled. "I am not a coward," said Demetri. "You may be good in combat but they have Jane, please Demetri save them." Angela begged him.

Leah pushed her big nose in to Angela hand. "You will take them?" said Angela. Leah stared at her. "You will go with him anyway." Angela nodded. She put Alexander on her back. Bree looked at Angela. "I will keep him safe until you will come back for us." Said Bree in a smile.

"Mom? What's going on?" asked Alexander. "You have to go, my Alexander the great," said Angela. He nodded. Angela kissed him. "I am sorry we just met son. We didn't share much, but if we survived this we will have forever. Anyway know that you have my love forever." Said Demetri and kissed his forehead. "I love you too," said Alexander, looking at both of his parents.

"Go!" said Angela and watched Leah and Bree getting away fast, Jacob and Renesmee right behind them.

They stopped at the edge of the clearing when Aro started to talk. "Since we don't know what will come from this children, and if they are danger to our kind or not lets vote brothers. Who want to wait and see?" asked Aro.

They vote against the Cullens and in that moment Jacob, Leah and Bree ran away with the kids.


	17. unexpected bonfire

** A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 17 is here. Hope you like it! Read and review, enjoy :)**

**This is the last chapter! I hope you had fun reading "Unexpected Ally"...**

**Thank you very much for your reviews!**

**See you at the next story. **

**I will tell you that his name is "Clawed Love" but that's it ;) the rest in the first chapter.**

**THANK YOU ALL! **

**Chapter 17: unexpected bonfire**

"The battle started, I made the earth shook and Benjamin opened it. Some of the Volturi fell in." Angela started. Alexander sat to her left, Carlisle to her right and Demetri behind her, she was leaning on his chest.

"I ran for Jane. Edward went for Alec. Nature was on my side, of course. Two big plants made her trip, and I ripped her head off with my teeth. Alec try to blind Edward who was protected by Bella's shield. So he threw him in to the already open earth." She continued smiling at Edward who smiled back at her.

"After that, zafrina blinded most of them. Demetri succeed to kill two more, and the wolves had their share, Seth enjoyed it very much." Said Angela and the wolves laughed.

"Let's not forget Emmett and Rosalie that fought together. Everyone had their share in this battle until Alice and Jasper showed up with the one hundred and fifty year's old half -vampire half -human. Carlisle stopped the battle, well by me. No one can see me flying on the wind and not stop and stare." She smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Alice told her story, and so did Nahuel the half child. After that Aro declared us innocents and left us alone, a lot of his guard dead. He will never come against us again, and if he does we will always know, and we will be ready." Angela finished.

* * *

"For family," said Carlisle. "For friends," said Angela. "For love," said Edward. "For vampires," said Seth. "For werewolves," said Rosalie. "For peace." Said Garrett. "For loyalty," said Benjamin. "For friendship," said Leah. "For combat." Said Emmett making everyone to laugh.

"For music," said Renesmee. "For this beautiful night." Said Alexander and looked up to the stars.

"For Irina." Whispered Tanya. "For Irina," whispered all of them.

"For us," said Jacob. "For us." Agreed Bella. "For us!" repeated everyone aloud. They all laughed with joy and love.

* * *

This night takes place three years after the big battle. The Cullen's friends got together again. It was the third time since the battle. They made tradition of it.

Every year at the date of the battle who ever could come, came to the clearing. They made a bonfire celebrated the fact that they survived and grieving on the loss of Irina. There was a lot of food mostly for the wolves and Alexander that really like human food.

They all lived forever, happy, surrounded by family and friends, packs and covens.

And Angela loved her unexpected ally, Demetri, forever.


End file.
